Surprise
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Suatu sore di musim dingin, cukup membuat seorang Naruto Uzumaki penasaran karena tingkah Hinata yang tidak biasa. Ada apa sebenarnya? AU. RnR!


**Surprise  
A Naruto Fanfic by Arisa Hagiwara  
Disclaimer: None of you own Naruto. Mr Kishimoto does**

**.**

Bagi Hinata Hyuuga—yang telah satu tahun resmi menyandang nama Hinata Uzumaki—, memasak adalah cara terampuh untuk membunuh waktu. Lihat saja, jemarinya menari lincah di atas talenan, mencincang bawang bombay hingga menjadi cacahan kecil. Setelahnya ia beralih pada air yang tengah dididihkan di kompor, mencoba menghirup aroma yang menguar dari dalam panci. Hmm, bau kaldu ayam yang menghangatkan di tengah musim dingin!

Dengan cekatan, Hinata membuka kulkas besar berwarna keperakan yang terletak di sebelah _counter._ Ia mengeluarkan berbagai sayuran. Mulai dari sawi, daun bawang, hingga tauge. Setelah menutup kulkas, ia beranjak pada _buffet, _mengeluarkan sebungkus makanan yang dalam beberapa tahun terakhir _juga _menjadi kesukaannya.

"Ramen Instan Ichiraku," gumamnya memastikan. Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir mungilnya. Tanpa ragu, ia merobek bungkusan itu dan menjejalkan isinya ke dalam panci, dan membuang bumbu instan yang sudah disediakan ke tempat sampah terdekat. Tidak, ia tidak suka memakai bumbu instan manapun. Baginya, masakan alami dengan bumbu ramuan keluarga besarnya yang diwariskan turun-temurun lebih terpercaya.

Apalagi makanan itu untuk suaminya, Naruto Uzumaki yang tidak bisa lepas dari ramen.

Hinata tak pernah protes akan kegemaran Naruto pada makanan itu yang sudah di atas ambang normal. Tapi sejak menikah, Hinata tak ragu lagi untuk lebih 'ketat' menjaga suaminya yang sebelum menikah merupakan penikmat setia makanan instan, terutama ramen, tentunya.

Jangan salah, Hinata tidak diam saja menunggu ramen buatannya melunak di panci. Selama rentang waktu tiga menit—seperti yang tertulis di bungkusnya—Hinata memotong sayur-mayur yang telah ia persiapkan, kecuali tauge—siapa yang hendak memotong tauge?—Menurutnya, sayuran lebih baik dimasukkan terakhir, untuk menjaga gizi di dalamnya—seperti yang sudah diajarkan kepadanya oleh koki-koki di Kediaman Hyuuga sebelum ia menikah.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Hinata mulai memasukkan sayuran yang sudah ia cincang. Sawi, daun bawang, tauge. Ia mengaduknya perlahan dengan spatula kayu kesayangannya. Aroma kaldu dari ayam yang telah direbus terlebih dahulu semakin menambah volume yang keluar dari perutnya.

'Mantan' pewaris utama kerajaan bisnis Hyuuga itu mengambil beberapa tetes kuah dari pancinya, meniupnya sebentar, sebelum mencicipinya. Hmm, sudah pas, batinnya dalam hati.

Petualangan memasak petang itu pun berakhir ketika Hinata membagi sepanci penuh ramen—mengingat porsi makan suaminya yang tak terduga—itu ke dalam dua piring. Ia menyisakan kurang dari separuh, kalau-kalau sang suami ingin meminta tambahan.

_Voila! _Sentuhan daun seledri dan beberapa bahan tambahan lainnya membuat penampilan 'ramen spesial' itu makin berwarna.

Hinata melirik jam dinding di ruang makan. Sudah jam tujuh tepat. Harusnya sang suami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Akhirnya Hinata menunggu suaminya, melamun memandangi ramen sambil bertopang dagu di meja makan.

Cklek.

_Ah, _batin Hinata ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Dengan senyum kecil, ia bergegas ke arah pintu, tempat sang suami tengah membelakanginya, duduk di undakan, melepas sepatunya.

Hinata mengendap mendekati suaminya, berlutut tanpa suara, hingga menekankan kedua telapak tangannya pada mata safir milik orang yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Ah," Naruto terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Hinata, sejak kapan kau jadi nakal begini, eh?"

Tersenyum malu, Hinata melepas tangannya. Sang suami otomatis membalikkan tubuhnya, tersenyum pada gadis berambut indigo panjang tersebut.

"A—aku…" ujar Hinata perlahan. Penyakit gagapnya yang sudah sembuh ternyata masih membekas kalau ia sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang, Naruto-kun."

Melihat rona merah yang menjalari pipi Hinata, Naruto tidak tahan untuk mencubitnya gemas, menimbulkan erang kesakitan pada yang bersangkutan. "Naruto-kun… sakit, tahu," keluhnya seraya memegang pipi kanan yang makin merah itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Hinata tersenyum. "Naruto-kun, ayo ke ruang makan. Sudah kubuatkan ramen spesial untukmu. Kau pasti lapar, kan?" ujarnya bersemangat. Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, tangan besar milik pria itu sudah digenggam oleh Hinata.

Naruto sudah biasa melihat Hinata membuatkan kejutan untuknya, tapi ia tak biasa melihat Hinata seperti _ini. _Terlihat begitu… cantik.

Bergandengan, mereka menuju ruang makan. Naruto tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya akan apa yang tersedia di meja.

"Hinata-chan… ini…" ucapnya. Di sebelahnya, Hinata tertawa kecil seraya menarik tangan Naruto, membuat pria itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Itadakimasu, _Naruto-kun," ujarnya lembut, lalu mulai menyantap ramen buatannya. Tidak ada yang Naruto bisa lakukan kecuali mengikuti istrinya itu.

Mereka makan dalam diam, walaupun pikiran Naruto tentu saja berkecamuk hebat. Namun ia mencoba menghiraukan dengan menikmati ramen buatan Hinata. Sedaaaaap! Apalagi sudah berhari-hari ia tak menikmati makanan yang satu itu, terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis.

"Omong-omong…" gumam Naruto ketika Hinata mengambilkan ramen KETIGA untuk Naruto. "Hari ini kau kenapa, Hinata-chan?"

"Hari ini?" Hinata mengulangi pertanyaan Naruto dari dapur. Mati-matian wanita itu memertahankan pipi putihnya, berusaha tidak mengubahnya menjadi merah. "A—ano… na—nanti saja, Naruto-kun," ujarnya pelan seraya membawakan ramen yang masih hangat dan meletakkannya di depan Naruto yang telah memegang sumpit.

"Hinata," Naruto melengos, memandang Hinata dengan mata safirnya yang terlihat lelah. Sumpit yang sudah hampir masuk mulutnya itu ia letakkan kembali. "Katakan saja lah, ada apa? Kau ingin liburan?" tanyanya.

"Ah, ano…" Hinata sejenak menundukkan kepalanya, membuat sang suami sedikit memiringkan kepala agar bisa melihat batang hidung istrinya yang tertutup oleh rambut indigo lebat.

Naruto terdiam, menunggu Hinata melanjutkan.

"A—aku akan mengambilnya di kamar. Tunggu sebentar," ujar Hinata gugup, bergegas berdiri dan berlari ke lantai atas, tempat kamar mereka berdua terletak.

Pikiran Naruto semakin bingung.

_Hei, jangan-jangan dia ingin menunjukkan foto kekasih barunya lagi, khe khe khe, _iblis yang melayang di sebelah kiri kepala pria itu berbisik, menimbulkan pikiran negative dalam kepala Naruto.

_Ah, tidak mungkin. Dia mungkin ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Undangan pernikahan Hanabi, mungkin? _Tak mau kalah, malaikat di sebelah kanannya ikut bersuara, membuat iblis melayangkan pandangan menggerutu.

_Lebih-lebih tidak mungkin. _Please, deh. _Hanabi 'kan baru… berapa usianya? Ah, ya! Baru 18 tahun! Mana mau dia menikah semuda itu? Sudahlah, Naruto. Terima saja takdirmu. Salah sendiri, kau terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis Namikaze Corp. itu. Apalagi beberapa hari yang lalu kau mengajak istrimu ke kantor dan bertemu kolega dari… dari mana? Ah, ya. Dari Sabaku Group. itu. Kau ingat wajah pemimpinnya? Usianya sama denganmu, tapi tentu saja dia lebih gagah dengan rambut merahnya~ aw aw~ tak heran Hinata-mu yang cantik terpikat olehnya._

Narasi panjang-lebar si iblis sontak membuat Naruto makin geleng-geleng kepala.

_Kau ini mengada-ada. Hinata orang baik, aku tahu itu. Hei, Naruto. Jangan dengarkan iblis di kirimu, ya!_

_Apa hakmu melarang Naruto mendengarkanku, Malaikat? Naruto, percayalah bahwa aku benar!_

_Kau tahu di mana-mana yang namanya iblis itu selalu menyesatkan, Naruto. _

_Tapi kali ini aku 'kan mengungkapkan analisisku!_

_Jangan dengarkan dia, Naruto!_

_Hei, Malaikat! __Blablabla…_

Naruto semakin bingung dengan adu mulut kedua makhluk gaib itu. Ia membenamkan kepalanya makin dalam ke tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja. Benarkah Hinata… (_"Yey, Naruto memercayaiku! Aku menang, week!"—_seru iblis dalam pikirannya)

Naruto berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatif itu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut di pundak kirinya. Ia menoleh.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata lembut sembari duduk di kursi yang ditinggalkannya.

"Ah—tidak," kilah Naruto, padahal pertengkaran antara iblis-malaikat masih berlangsung dalam pikirannya, namun ia berusaha mengenyahkan hal itu. "A—ano, Hinata."

Mata lavender Hinata memerhatikan Naruto.

"Kalau kau—kalau kau berpikiran bahwa aku terlalu sibuk hingga jarang berada di rumah dan menemanimu, aku…" ia berusaha tidak membalas tatapan Hinata. "Aku rela meninggalkan dunia bisnis ini."

Mata Hinata yang pada dasarnya sudah bulat makin bulat. Buru-buru ia menyahut, "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Naruto tertawa getir. "Tidak, aku hanya… aku hanya berpikir kau akan 'melihat' pria lain karena aku jarang memerhatikanmu. Dan aku berharap kau tadi ke kamar bukan untuk mengambil foto kekasih barumu."

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Hinata mati-matian menahan tawa. Alhasil, ia hanya mengikik. Naruto memandangnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan? Jangan katakan bahwa kau benar-benar—"

"Astaga, sejak kapan kau berprasangka seperti itu, Naruto-kun? Aku… bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di kepalaku niat untuk melirik pria lain."

Kali ini Naruto memberanikan diri menatap Hinata, seolah mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan di iris lavender itu.

"Tapi tadi kau ke kamar untuk apa?"

"Ah…" seolah baru tersadar, pipi Hinata berubah menjadi merah. Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat besar yang sedari tadi disembunyikan di balik punggungnya sambil tertunduk. "Aku… hanya mengambil ini."

Naruto mengambil amplop yang disodorkan Hinata.

"Ta—tadi siang aku ke Rumah Sakit Konoha karena tidak enak badan akhir-akhir ini…" gumamnya pelan, masih tak berani menatap Naruto yang tengah membuka segel. "La—lalu setelah dicek…"

Hinata tak melanjutkan, melainkan membiarkan sang suami membuka amplop itu. Terdapat beberapa lembar kertas, dan _sesuatu. _Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil _sesuatu _itu. Sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna biru, terdapat dua garis merah di bagian tengahnya.

"A—apa ini, Hinata-chan? Kok ada dua garis merah?"

_Aduh, Naruto. Kau itu benar-benar manusia paling tidak peka sedunia._

"A—ano… sebaiknya Naruto langsung membaca kertasnya saja," ujar Hinata pelan, tambah pelan karena ia berkata sambil tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut.

Tak ada pilihan lain—karena Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu—ia memilih untuk menarik keluar dua lembar kertas yang diklip menjadi satu.

Naruto membaca baris demi baris yang tertera di kertas itu. Makin ke bawah, pandangannya makin lebar. Hingga ia sampai pada beberapa baris terakhir.

"Hinata… kau…" Naruto merasa suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. "Ha—ha—hamil?"

Kini wajah Hinata benar-benar semerah tomat. Kalau saja Sasuke—sahabat sekaligus orang kepercayaan Naruto di kantor—ada di sana, pasti pria itu mengeluarkan air liur, saking ranumnya wajah Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata," ujar Naruto tak sabar seraya mengguncang sebelah bahu Hinata. Senyum sudah membayang di wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar… apa kita akan punya jagoan kecil? Naruto junior? Hinata junior?"

Hinata tak punya pilihan kecuali mengangguk, membuat Naruto yang sudah bar-bar tambah bar-bar dan langsung memeluknya dari samping.

"Astaga… akhirnya aku akan punya jagoan! Yeeaaah!" seru Naruto bersemangat, tanpa menyadari bahwa ia berteriak di telinga Hinata. Tapi tampaknya yang bersangkutan pun tak keberatan. Buktinya ia hanya terkikik kecil.

Entah berapa lama Naruto bergelayut pada lengan Hinata. Yang jelas, setelah euforia dianggap selesai, Naruto melepaskan tangannya.

"Ini harus dirayakan, Hinata! Harus!"

Kening Hinata berkerut samar, namun ia tersenyum geli. "Dengan cara apa, Naruto—"

"Ah, ya. Benar juga. Kau sedang hamil, artinya kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana. Apalagi hamil muda, berapa usianya tadi? ah, ya. Masih dua bulan! Usia yang sangat rentan, aku tidak mau kau keguguran. Dan kau juga tidak boleh makan ramen banyak-banyak, nanti janinmu—anak kita—bisa lahir tidak sehat. Haaah… kita rayakan dengan cara apa ya?"

Belum sempat Hinata memberi usul, Naruto kembali berseru lantang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan dengan dansa saja, Hinata-chan?"

"Da—dansa?" Hinata tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Naruto? Naruto suaminya? Mengajaknya berdansa?

Lagi-lagi Hinata tidak punya kesempatan untuk berbicara karena Naruto sudah menariknya berdiri. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, di mana ada sebuah _stereo set _lengkap dengan _speaker _besar. Naruto sejenak memilih kaset dari tumpukan CD yang ada di atas _stereo, _sebelum akhirnya memasukkan sebuah CD ke dalam _stereo. _Ia mengambil _remote _yang ada di atas _stereo, _memilih-milih lagu, sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol 'play' dan menghampiri Hinata yang tengah berdiri mematung.

Tepat ketika Naruto berdiri berhadapan dengan Hinata, sang istri berkata gugup, "A—aku tidak bisa berdansa…"

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah _intro _sebuah lagu berupa paduan antara siulan manusia dengan dentingan piano. Tanpa menhiraukan Hinata, Naruto melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Hinata seraya tersenyum. Alhasil, bermodal pesta-pesta _socialite _yang sering diadakan keluarganya, Hinata turut melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling leher Naruto.

Perlahan, mereka bergoyang satu-dua langkah ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengiringi lagu yang memang memiliki _chorus _di awal itu.

_You know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh, and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything_

Begitu mendengar suara si penyanyi, otomatis keduanya bertemu pandang, tersenyum, meresapi lirik-lirik yang mengalun.

_You see I feel sad when you're sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew, what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you_

Mereka terus melangkah seirama lagu, ke kanan, ke kiri, ke kanan, lalu ke kiri lagi, begitu seterusnya. Dan Hinata terlihat sekali berusaha hati-hati agar kakinya tidak menginjak kaki Naruto. Terlepas dari itu semua, mereka tersenyum satu sama lain, seolah meyakini bahwa mereka 'tidak bisa tersenyum tanpa kehadiran satu sama lain'.

"You came along, just like a song…" gumam Naruto pelan, mengikuti lirik yang sedang dinyanyikan, membuat Hinata tersenyum geli. Tak disangka, Naruto pandai menyanyi juga. "And brighten my days…"

_Who don't believe that you were part of a dream  
Now it all seems like years away_

Naruto mengecup kening Hinata yang tertutup poni rata dan memertahankan bibirnya di tempat itu sambil terus melangkah, hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan bibirnya dan kembali menatap Hinata yang tersenyum. Berdua mereka terus melangkah seiring lagu.

_And you know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything_

_You see I feel sad when you're sad  
Feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile_

.

Dan ramen ketiga Naruto yang beranjak dingin pun ikut menyaksikan kebahagiaan dua penghuni rumah mungil itu—yang penghuninya akan segera bertambah menjadi tiga—

.

TAMAT.

.

**Review, please. I need it. I really do. **


End file.
